Whispers in the Dark
by Mistress of the Blooded Night
Summary: revised and renamed version of New love and New Crystal. Kaori Tomoe is an averege High school student, but her friend Kagome isn't. one night Kaori finds out about Kagome's secreat about the Feudal Era and finds that she wasnt as average as she thought
1. Chapter 1: Kaori

Disclaimer: so I don't own Inuyasha or the story line, they belong to Rumiko Taksashi

Disclaimer: so I don't own Inuyasha or the story line, they belong to Rumiko Taksashi.

Ok so this is my revision of my first story a new love and new crystal. I'm redoing a lot of the story by adding, cutting out, and spelling fixes. I hope you enjoy it and I also want to start, not every chapter is going to be the same as the original story. I'm also changing some of the characters' like taken one out and adding one in. tell me if it's a good idea.

Summary-

Kaori Tomoe is a 16 year old living with her older sister Kiyoshi and her younger brother, Mika. She is a friend of Kagome and one day she falls down the well. Sesshomaru wants to find a mother for Rin. When they meet Kaori takes the job of Rin's mommy, as the days go by Kaori finds a softer side to Sesshomaru. Kaori soon finds out that she is a reincarnation of the Moon Goddess whom was a miko herself and Kaori still has her miko powers. But the question is; can Kaori really keep her family, her sergeant family together, while battle Kagura, Naraku and her own demons?

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 1

Kaori

The damp ground was blanketed by a heavy mist only to be disturbed by the quiet shuffling of an old woman's footsteps. As the old women glided through the mist a shudder ran up her spin as she slowly approached an ancient shrine. "Kaede," the old women turned her head to meet the voice that called out to her.

"Sister," Kaede greeted the dead priestess, Kikyou. Kikyou smiled kindly as she turned away from her sister, walking into the shrine. Kaede followed Kikyou into the collapsing shrine and watched quietly as Kikyou lit a torch on the wall. "Why are ye here, sister Kikyou?" Kaede asked her voice shaking from the cold.

"It's funny how magnificent this shrine once was, but now look at it. A mess," Kikyou spoke before kneeling down to pay her respects to the deity the shrine housed. "Kaede, you as well as I, know why I am here," Kikyou said to her sister, finally facing Kaede. Kaede looked suspicious at Kikyou before nodding.

"I feel it too. The Goddess will reawaken soon," Kaede spoke with more resolve as she walked up besides her sister. Kikyou nodded in agreement as her sister and she looked onward at the sculptured deity before them.

Sesshomaru watched as the dead priestess and the older woman walked into the shrine, the wind blowing frigidly across his face. The winter night shrouded him in total darkness as he walked back to the camp which his servants were waiting for him.

Thud! "Owe," a girl groaned as she reached out for the bed next to her. Finally reaching the bed she quickly lifted herself up and crawled slowly back into the bed.

"Don't even think about it Kaori," an edgy voice threatened. Another groan escaped the girl's mouth as she retreated from her warm bed and looked at the other woman in the room. The other woman was dressed in a pressed black and gold uniform, her hair pristinely done. Her soft skin simmered in the morning light.

"Kiyoshi, its 7 o'clock," Kaori whined looking at the older woman. Unlike Kiyoshi, Kaori was not dressed in a uniform, but in her green and white boxers and in her white sports bra. Her hair was also a mess from sleeping the night before. Kiyoshi rolled her eyes as she looked the younger girl up and down.

"Exactly, you need to be at school at 8:30 and that's with dropping Mika off and meeting Kagome," Kiyoshi stated-matter-of-factly before she left the room. Kaori sighed as she ignored Kiyoshi and started to crawl back into her comfy bed, but was thwarted by Kiyoshi once again. "Don't even think about getting back into that bed!"

"Damn it," Kaori exasperated as she stepped away from her bed and made her way into the bathroom across the hall. As she opened the door she caught sight of herself. "Oh that's lovely," Kaori started her shower, letting the steam roll across her body as she undressed, letting her pajamas fall to the floor.

Steam filled the room as Kaori slowly unwound in the shower as the hot water rolled down her skin. "Sissy?" she smiled when she heard her little brother call out for her.

"Yeah Mika?" Kaori called back.

"Can I come in" Kaori giggled at her innocent brother. Kaori quickly turned off her relaxing shower, grabbed a towel as her brother slowly opened the bathroom door. "Morning Sissy," Mika greeted. Kaori smiled back as she looked at her brother. He was small for a four year old, only 3ft 2' tall, but his cubby face, light brown hair, and exotic blue eyes made up for it.

"Morning Mik," Kaori smiled again. Her brother could always make her day, even in the morning. He was her bright star in the dark night. "How did you sleep?" Mika shrugged as he wondered his way over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. Kaori's smile quickly disappeared as she looked at the clock on her bathroom counter.

"What the hell is going on up here?" a husky voice yelled over the scream that had just broken through the apartment. Mika popped his head around the corner of the bathroom wall, smiling as he spotted a 5 foot 7, mousy brown hair, brown eyed Maro. Maro grinned as he walked past Mika, patting his head on the way past him, as he walked towards Kaori's room, only to be knocked over by a frantic girl running as if the house was on fire.

"I'm going to be so late! Kagome is going to be pissed!!" Kaori groaned as she shot down the stairs, grabbing her backpack on the way out. Kiyoshi rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door and opened it to let the frenzied girl back into the apartment. "Mika, come on!" Kaori hollered as her brother ran down stairs to meet her at the door.

Kagome watched the clock as she packed her already over-stuffed yellow backpack. It had been two weeks since she was last in the feudal era and Inuyasha had been here about eight times trying to get her to come back sooner; it just made her stay longer. She had been so ticked off at Inuyasha that she left early and stayed later.

Kagome sighed as she realized she had a trigonometry test that morning and Kaori was most likely on her way to get her for it. "Well I guess this post pones things," Kagome sighed again as she started to unpack her backpack.

"What are you doing?" a shiver ran down her spine as his rough voice reached her ears.

"I have a test Inuyasha and I can't skip this one," Kagome explained as she turned to face the hanyou. Inuyasha snorted as he went towards her bed, Kagome shook her head laughing as she resumed unpacking her backpack. Inuyasha eyed Kagome curiously.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome laughed again.

"Nothing," she replied. Inuyasha glared as she kept on laughing.

"Tell me," he coaxed. Kagome turned to face him.

"It's nothing really," Inuyasha snorted again as he faced away from her. Kagome rolled her eyes, finally finished getting everything ready. "Inuyasha," Kagome got his attention, his ears perked up to hear what she was going to tell him, "I'll be back around four, so please don't do anything stupid if you stay and wait for me," Kagome pleaded.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to wait for that long," stated Inuyasha as he walked towards her window, Kagome smiled as she turned to her bedroom door, ready to met Kaori. "Wait," Kagome stopped mid-step as Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" She was curious know, but alert, ready for anything. He didn't answer. Annoyed, Kagome wiggled her way out of his grip and started for the door again, but was stopped by Inuyasha once more. "Inuyasha, what the hell is it?" Kagome grew more annoyed; she was going to be late. "Inuyasha, answer me!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome towards her bed; Kagome's eyes got wide. "Umm…Inuyasha?" her answer was Inuyasha pushing her onto her bed while he walked to her window. Kagome started to get up.

"Stay there Kagome. I'll be right back," Inuyasha sniffed the air, growled and then jumped out her window; Kagome glared at the empty place and purposely getting up to find him.

Kagome was halfway down the stairs when Souta came running up them to get her. "Inuyasha and Kaori are going at it! Come on!" Souta shouted as he reached his hand out to grab his sister's hand, but he was just grabbing air, Kagome had already run past him and was out the door.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome yelled when she saw Inuyasha growling at Kaori and Kaori ready to go at him at a moment's notice. They didn't answer her. "Inuyasha! Kaori!" Kagome tried again, no answer. The movement was slow to Kagome, but it was lightening fast. Kaori jumped at Inuyasha with her fists out, Inuyasha ducted grabbed her arm and twisted it around backwards.

They didn't stay in that position for long. Kaori, with her arm twisted and held by Inuyasha, she did the best move she knew to get out of it. Slamming her other elbow into Inuyasha's stomach and twisting free. Moving quickly Kaori got another blow in, punching him across the face. Inuyasha growled louder as he tackled Kaori to the ground, Kaori kicked him in the stomach and flipped back onto her feet. Inuyasha was up faster than Kagome had seen when he was fighting humans. He was serious. He went for another strike, this time hitting his target and getting Kaori in the gut. "SIT!!" Kagome screamed sending Inuyasha into the ground.

So it's not as BAM as the last first chapter was, but I'm getting there. Yes this is the first chapter of the revision. I hope you like it and I understand it's kinda boring and Sesshomaru isn't really in it, but trust me I'm getting there! laugh

mistress of the blooded night


	2. Chapter 2: Wants and Wished

Disclaimer: although I wouldn't mind owning Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: although I wouldn't mind owning Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha.

HI! So I hope you like the 1st chapter. Oh I forgot to tell you guys/gals; I changed how some of the characters looked. I'll put their descriptions in an author's note later on, but Kaori is basically the same, except for a few slight changes. Well here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Wants and Wishes

Kaori breathed heavily as she tried to comprehend what had just happened; she couldn't. Kagome ran to Kaori, who was just standing there, but stopped when Kaori turned to her head towards her, fire in her eyes. "What the hell was that Kagome?!" Kaori yelled at her friend. Kagome stood there looking at Kaori, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute trying to think of a way to explain this, but she couldn't think of anything. "Kagome! What the hell?!" Kaori shouted at her friend once more.

Inuyasha pulled himself of the ground, growling warningly at Kaori. Kaori turned back to him glaring daggers at him, ready to finish the interrupted fight. Kagome sighed deeply, trying to get their attention. "Kagome," Inuyasha growled, Kagome shot him a glare telling him to shut up. He did.

"Inuyasha tell me what the heck was that?" Kagome asked. Her voice was quite, but threatening all the same. Inuyasha glared at Kaori once more before facing Kagome. His explanation already in hand. Kagome and Kaori waited as Inuyasha spoke.

"Sometimes I wish you had my sense of smell!" Inuyasha grumbled. The two girls ignored the statement of irritation and continued to wait on the explanation. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he looked Kagome in the eye, to show he wasn't lying. "Feh," Inuyasha snort as he walked past Kagome. He knew he should explain himself, but he knew why and he knew Kagome wouldn't believe him, so why try?

"Inuyasha, si…," the word was forming at the tip of her tongue. Quickly Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth, with her struggling under his grasp, he gave in.

"Fine," Kaori watched the exchange of looks between the two, still utterly confused as to why this idiot attacked her. The guy named Inuyasha was dressed strange, for this time period at least and his hair was an unnatural color; Kaori guessed he dyed it that silvery color. But the thing she noticed the most were the silver ears at the top of his head, she didn't know if they were real or if he was some crazed anime fan. Kaori came to the conclusion that either one was possible, one more likely than the other, but both probable none the same.

"I'm waiting," Kagome hissed at the Hanyou. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest thinking of the best way to explain this. He got it. It was simple, but the only reasonable, most truthful, answer.

"I've smelt her before," that sounded dumb. Internally hitting himself, Inuyasha tried to start again as both Kagome and this girl she called Kaori stared at him.

"You're insane," Kaori eyed him curiously as she moved towards her friend, feeling the wanting to get her the hell away from this guy. Inuyasha spun on his heel, growling again menacing at her.

"You're the crazy one!" Inuyasha shot back. Kaori glared daggers at Inuyasha, Inuyasha returned the favor. Kagome let a furious sigh out. This was ridiculous. Kaori was in a fighting stance ready to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha was like he always was.

"I'm the crazy one? You're such a dumbass! I'm not the one saying that you've smelt me before! And look what you're wearing, seriously!" Kaori took a small step towards the idiot in front of her. Inuyasha snarled as he took another advance towards this infuriating girl.

"Will both of you knock it off!" Kagome yelled over the two bickering idiots. A searing anger was radiating off of Kagome. Kaori and Inuyasha, both, took a couple steps back knowing it was bad to be near Kagome when she was this angry. "Inuyasha you better tell me now why you attacked Kaori," Kagome seethed through her clenched teeth. Inuyasha looked over at Kaori, who shrugged at him in response. He took a deep breath trying to calm him nerves, but Kaori's sent was edging him farther from being calm each second.

"Last time I smelt her scent; Wars broke out all over Japan," Inuyasha's voice shook a tiny bit as he tried to keep it under control. Both of the girls' eyes went wide, shock and confusion writing loudly all over their faces.

"You're more insane then I thought you were," Kaori's voice was straining to talk, shock had paralyzed her whole body. Turning away from Inuyasha, Kaori turned to look at Kagome, "Kagome, I don't care if you're dating this guy or whatever, just keep him the hell away from me," said Kaori before turning back to the shrine stairs and running down them without Kagome.

Kagome stood there for awhile; she didn't move, she didn't speak, it looked as though she didn't even breathe. Inuyasha was getting worried; it was disconcerting to see Kagome like this. "Kagome? Ka…Go…Me!" Kagome didn't react to anything Inuyasha tried to get her attention; her eyes just focusing on where her friend once was. She was just trying to process what had happened in only in a span of 10 minutes, let alone trying to understand what Inuyasha meant about her smell. She didn't want to believe Inuyasha, but he had never been wrong before when it came to him nose and smells.

* * *

The running spring splashed cold water on his kimono getting small parts of it wet. Quickly moving from his spot in the temperate winter sun, Sesshomaru was soon bombarded by a smiley 9 year old human girl. "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and I went into the small village on the other side of the spring today! It was so small, but it was very pretty," Rin stated matter of factly as she greeted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyed the young human, noting that she was by herself and Jaken was nowhere in sight. Making a mental note to kill Jaken later for leaving Rin unattended by herself once again, Sesshomaru sat down against an old oak tree waiting for the imp to show up.

Rin watched as her lord sat down against the enormous tree, obviously annoyed, and focused on the same thing he always did when he was with them, but, even after two years, still not knowing what he was focusing on or thinking about. It scared her at times.

Smiling to herself, Rin picked up the bucket next to her as walking towards the spring to get some water for later on. Sesshomaru hadn't been traveling with them for the last three months, yes he would show up now and then to check up on things, but he would always leave the same day he had arrived. By not traveling with them, Sesshomaru had just now realized how much more mature Rin had gotten in the last two years. She was no longer the childish girl, but a mature girl for her age.

"Rin?! Rin, where are you?!" Jaken's screech shook throughout the surrounding trees, waking Sesshomaru from his light slumber. Jaken's green skin paled as his eyes landed on his master, knowing full well that by letting Rin slip away from him again he would surly die this time. "Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken greeted Sesshomaru eagerly.

"Rin was alone," Sesshomaru's chilly monotone voice resided in Jaken's ears. Rin jerked her head up when she heard Sesshomaru speak, her attention leaving the small fire she was building and giving it all to the situation in front of her. Jaken Shook, his eyes down casted as his masters inhuman glare tore through him.

Rin rolled her eyes at the two in front of her, knowing full while what was about to happen. "It was my fault, Lord Sesshomaru. I wander away from Jaken and into the village we were close by," Jaken was speechless. The human girl had vouched for him, saving him from certain demise. Sesshomaru stared blankly at Rin, sizing up the situation.

"You are forgiven," Rin smiled as her master's icee voice echoed through the small group. "But do not do it again, Rin," Sesshomaru growled. The girl nodded happily as she returned to cooking dinner for her and Jaken.

The silence wasn't anything new to her, but tonight it was eerie, making Rin think. To think about the day and everything she had seen, realizing what she was missing by being with her lord. Rin sighed as the thought ran through her mind once more. "Why are you sad, Rin?" a blush ran over Rin's face at being caught.

"I'm sorry, milord. It's nothing," her voice shook some as she faced away from him. Jaken eyed Rin. He knew what was going on in that head of her's, but he didn't really care.

"Answer me Rin," Rin gulped when Sesshomaru locked eyes with his follower. Looking away shamefully, Rin took a deep breath.

"It's…its just," Rin hesitated trying to find the words, Sesshomaru growled when she didn't finish right away. Taking another deep breath, Rin blurted it out, "I want a mother,"

* * *

ok well theres the 2nd chapter. i hope you like! i'm already working on the 3rd chapter and thank you to sangoscourage and AngelofMercy for my first two reviews. woot!! you people are amzaing

Mistress of the Blooded night


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Mishaps

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So there.

OK so my last chapter 3 got deleted sigh so I have to write it again. Grr.

Anyway I wanted to state that my story line is a mix of the anime and manga. In my story Sesshomaru has regenerated his left arm (so he has it back) and some attacks that aren't in the anime are in my story. So if you have any questions don't hesitate to email me or just ask.

Ok so I have a problem and I would love your input on it. So looking through Greek myths, getting more information on Selene (my readers that read the original story will now about that) I came across the legend of the Greek deity Nemesis and I read it, now I'm utterly torn between if I should base Kaori's incarnation off of the moon goddess Selene or Nemesis. So I would like to have you chose because I'm good either way.

Here's a links to read about Nemesis /classical/lessergods.html#Nemesis

And here's a link about Selene /goddess/selene.html

Chapter 3

falling mishaps

Kaori laid in her bed gazing up at her ceiling thinking about the events that had taken place that morning. It was all just insane, complete nonsense. And who was that guy? She didn't even know him and then especially going and telling her smell caused wars! That just seemed like the cherry on top of a sundae. Kaori snorted as she thought of that idiot telling her all this and there he is wearing a bright red kimono, had fake dog ears on his head, and clearly a fake replica of a very old Katana and to think Kagome takes him seriously.

Growling to herself as the frustration increased. Kaori lifted her body up, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She had a nagging feeling that what the idiot had told her was true, but it was just preposterous, the craziest idea ever. Growling again, Kaori hopped off of her bed, grabbed her flip-flops and ran out of the apartment, forgetting that she was still in her pajamas.

It wasn't an extremely cold for a winter night. Her breath was came uneven as she sprinted down the narrow streets of Tokyo, ignoring the eyes that followed her. She didn't blame them either; it was the middle of winter and she was running in Tokyo in a pair of navy blue booty shorts and a white wife beater in a pair of green flip-flops.

Hoisting her body up the last Shrine step, Kaori hunched over to catch her breath. "I hate stairs," Kaori groaned as she started to walk towards Kagome's house. "Come on Kagome we're leaving!" Kaori launched herself into the bushes as Kagome and Inuyasha came into view. They we're walking towards the creepy well house near the back of the shrine. Kagome stopped following Inuyasha, standing her ground.

"I'm not ready to go back," Kagome argued. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You've been here for two weeks! You are ready," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome glared at him, standing her ground, she clearly did not want to leave.

"I miss the group, but I barley get to see my family anymore and I'm missing so much school!" Inuyasha returned Kagome's glared. The two bickering couple still hadn't realized that Kaori was there. Her breathing had finally caught up with her as she watched them. Tears of frustration glimmered in the moonlight. Inuyasha didn't notice the tears he was so angry. How could she not understand that he needed her, in more ways than one? The two stood quite for a few moments, until Inuyasha's frustration peaked.

"We need to leave now! Who knows how many shards Naraku could have since you left!" Inuyasha shouted at the girl. Kagome clenched her hands into fists.

"Is that all I am to you? A shard detector?!" Kagome's voice was filled with hurt.

"It's your fault we're doing this to begin with!" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as the words left his mouth. Letting the tears fall freely, Kagome lowered her head letting her bangs cover her eyes. Hostility grew abundant in Kaori as she watch. Inuyasha looked regretful the moment he said it, trying to take it back and make amends. "Kagome," his voice was quite as he started to walk towards her. Kagome turned her head to look at him. She shook her head as she backed away from him.

"I hate you," the whispered assault stabbed at Inuyasha. Turning away from him and towards her house, carrying her as fast as her legs would let her, Kagome sprinted away from Inuyasha, Tears streaming unstoppable down her cheeks.

Realization smacked Inuyasha in the head as Kagome ran away from him. "Kagome! Wait, Kagome!" his voice called out on deaf ears. Kaori watched in amazement as she watched the idiot run at incomprehensible speed and jumping into the tree near Kagome's bedroom window and then jumping onto the roof that was right by her window.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome were out of sight, Kaori cautiously slipped out from her hiding spot in the bushes, brushing herself off, Kaori walked furiously towards the house. Not only was he insane, but he was an aggravating asshole.

Making her way towards the house Kaori walked past the creepy well house, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that pulled at her mind as Kaori continued towards that house. Seconds went by, she was coming closer to the well house, and with each step the feeling grew stronger. When Kaori was right by the closed door to the well house a sharp shiver ran up her spine. Rolling her eyes at herself, Kaori sighed, irritation slowly leaving with the breath. "Whoa, you're scared of an old well house. Idiot," Kaori spat at herself, "Fine I'll go in. it's just an old creepy well house, nothing wrong with that," Kaori mental hit herself as she walked over to the closed door. Slowly, Kaori placed her shaking hand on the door, wrenching it open. The door creaked as it gave way to Kaori, reviling the darkness of the well house.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped on the window again. Kagome had locked him out everywhere. Her family was asleep, so they couldn't help. "Come on Kagome, let me in," Inuyasha begged. He was such a dumbass. Between him and the pain of glass was the girl he loved, crying because he made her; idiot.

Growling once again when Kagome didn't respond. It had been four months since Inuyasha realized he really loved Kagome and only two since he knew he loved her way more than Kikyou. He was convinced that he and Kagome were born to love each other. "Please, Kagome open up," Kagome lifted her body, hope raised in Inuyasha's body, only to move to look away from the window; her head burying itself deeper into the pink pillow.

The wind calmly started to pick up as Inuyasha tried again. He was getting nowhere. He really was sorry and he still can't comprehend why he had even said that to her. Yeah it was somewhat true, but only about 15, the rest was Naraku's damn fault, but it still didn't matter. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha placed his back on the wall next to the window, surveying the shrine; his eyes landing on the Goshinboku. Letting his head fall against the wood frame of the house, Inuyasha sat there listing to Kagome cry. Slamming his fist against the wall, he growled in misery because he couldn't make it better, he couldn't hold her, or anything while she was cry, because he was the idiot and made her cry.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly, it just slipped. I was an idiot," Kagome lifted her head, her swollen eyes on her window. He rarely ever apologized like that, especially to her. It was quite.

Inuyasha heard her move and was about to try again, but with the wind changing direction, he caught whiff of an all too familiar sent and that smell was right next to the Bone eater's well. "Shit," he was alert as he bounded off towards the well. Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped off the roof, he was heading to the well. Sighing to herself as she sat up, tears drying on her cheeks, her focus was the window to her right.

* * *

Nothing. That's exactly what the well house contained. Laughing to herself, Kaori rolled her eyes as she walked down the creaky steps, heading towards the ancient well that resided in the middle of the creepy place. "Whoa, Kaori you're an idiot. This place isn't creepy at all," laughing again, Kaori sat down on the edge of the well.

The weird vibe she had when as she passed the well had grown stronger since entering the well house. Noting that a breeze had come into the well house, Kaori wrapped her arms around her body, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind demanding that she stand up.

Growling to herself as the feeling was basically yelling at her Kaori huffed, "Fine!" grabbing hold of the inside edge of the well, Kaori slowly moved her feet from beneath her, cautiously standing up on the edge of the well. Turning her body around so she was looking into the well, Kaori had the strong urge to jump. Shaking her head at her stupidity, Kaori started to turn back around.

Inuyasha sprinted to the well house. If that girl fell into the well and somehow got through, it would be disastrous. Who knew what could happen! Skidding to a stop outside the open well house door, Inuyasha saw the girl Kagome called Kaori facing the inside of the well

"Don't move!" Inuyasha's rough voice barked out as he ran into the well house. Kaori spun around on her quickly as the voice scared ran through the well house. Inuyasha jumped over the stairs as he watched the young girl lose her balance. It seemed to move in slow motion.

Inuyasha ran at full speed to catch the girl, but he wasn't fast enough. Kaori watched as he feet flew over her and her body fall into the dark well. As she descended farther into the well a bright, pure, dark blue light engulfed Kaori's entire body, while also blasting Inuyasha out of the well house.

Kagome shot off her bed as the dark blue light engulfed her pink room. Kagome raced towards the bedroom door, already knowing where that light had come from. Ignoring the shouts of her family, Kagome sprinted towards the bone eater's well. She had a gut feeling that wherever and whatever that light had come from it would change her already abnormal life.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he lifted his body up from the ground as Kagome came into his line of sight. "Inuyasha! What the heck was that?!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grunted as Kagome came up to him. Dry tears could were still clearly streaked down her cheeks; mentally hitting himself again for being stuff an asshole to her, and noting he would make it up to her. "Inuyasha, what was that?" her voice was stern as she asked the hanyou again.

Turning to face the well house door that was hanging off of the sliders, Inuyasha groaned at the realization hit him over the head. "Your friend just fell into the well."

* * *

"Ouch," Kaori complained as she took in her surroundings. It was still dark, but it was a different dark; there was a glimmer of moonlight bearing down on Kaori. "What the hell?" confusion laced Kaori's question as she spotted the vines that hung on the sides of the well walls, "Were those there before? Hey anyone up there!" no answer. "Hey! Hello?!" Still no answer. Sneering as she grabbed hold of the vines, realizing that the only way she was going to out of the stupid well was to climb the vines. "Damn vines! Damn dog-eared idiots for scaring the crap out of me." The complaints continued as Kaori climbed higher, finally reaching the top.

"Holy shit," Kaori's eyes went wide she took the scenery in. she was no longer in the well house and she was now surrounded by a huge, vast forest. Though one thing still remained the same; it was night, but that was it. The lights of the city were gone as was the Higurashi shrine and the idiot that caused her to fall. "I must have hit my head really hard," Kaori assumed as she pushed her body over the well; falling on her back as she landed.

Looking around as Kaori brushed herself off Kaori noticed her clothes were somewhat damp and it was colder here, or wherever she was, then back at the shrine. Kaori rolled her eyes as she saw she was surrounded by fresh snow. "Incredible. What else could possibly get worse," Kaori complained as she looked around her.

"I could think of some things," Kaori froze where she was as a huge spider came out from within the woods. It felt like her heart would stop at any moment; it seemed her heart was beating a mile a minute. It came closer; she backed away, tripping over one of the vines that covered the well. "Mmmm, you smell so succulent, human. An equisetic taste," it's voice was grotesque and the smell it admitting was just as bad.

Kaori try to comprehend what was going on as the gigantic spider stalked her. She was wrong it could get worse; she was now being hunted by a spider, she had tripped and now her butt was now wet. Oh how it had gotten worse.

* * *

Ok so that was the third chapter. i hope you like it. Anyway it would be amazing if ya'all told me your thoughts on the subject about the goddess. Sweet. Until next time...R&R. oh and yes I know I didn't put Sesshomaru in this chapter, but I really wanted to just have the focus on Kaori and how she fell into the well. I have my reason for everything, promise. laugh

Mistress of the Blooded Night


	4. Chapter 4: A spider defence

* * *

Disclaimer: again I don't own Inuyasha.

Ok I have to say sorry again for the slowness so far, but I promise things are about to pick up. And thank you all for rating and again I really need help deciding on one of the two goddess. Oh and I have good news, well more for me than anyone else, I got a job. Woot!! Anyway on with the Story!

Chapter 4

The camp was in complete silence; awkward silence. Jaken started to laugh hysterically at Rin while Sesshomaru just gazed at the young human. "You want a what? Hahahaha!" more laughter, Rin glared at the tiny imp, trying to stare him down; it failed hopelessly.

"Shut up Jaken! It's not funny," Rin shouted at Jaken. Jaken stopped laughing for a moment, but soon started up again. Rin shut her eyes, looking away shamefully. She understood it was a stupid idea and that it was an impossible dream, but ever since her own mother had died it seemed like there was something she had been missing. She had ignored it for a long time now, her only desire was to be around Sesshomaru, and being as far and as much away from humans, but that old desire had grown stronger when she went back into the village and saw all the mothers and children.

Jaken continued to laugh until Sesshomaru moved from his spot under the tree, his posture full of commanding authority. Not facing the other two, Sesshomaru answered Rin's request, "This Sesshomaru allows it," Jaken's jaw dropped. Trying to figure out how to latch it back in place, Jaken stared astounded at his master. Rin's eyes widened as she registered what her lord had just said.

"Really Lord Sesshomaru?" excitement filled Rin when Sesshomaru turned to her and gave her the 'stare'; the stare she always sees when he doesn't want to repeat himself. Her face lighting up with joy as she raced to hug Sesshomaru. Now Jaken had seen everything. Here was this little human hugging the great Sesshomaru and he wasn't mad; utterly insane.

When realized what she had done, hurriedly she let go of Sesshomaru, bowing to him. Sesshomaru eyed the overjoyed girl. He did not want another human following him, but the way Jaken took care of Rin, it might be safer to let a powerless human guard Rin. "Jaken don't let Rin out of your sight," Sesshomaru warned as he started to walk away.

Knowing what he was doing, Rin skipped back over to the cooking fire and tried to salvage the burnt fish that Ah-Uh caught for her.

Sesshomaru stared at the rising sun as it glowed over the fresh snow. It was going to be spring soon, he could smell it. Sighing internally, Sesshomaru thought of where he could find a suitable 'mother' for Rin. He didn't care if she was human or not, she just needed the ability to protect Rin long enough for him to get there and by any means necessary.

* * *

Fuck. The only thought that ran through Kaori's mind as she stared up at the gigantic Spider demon in front of her. Somehow she had managed to get up on her feet, though she couldn't see how she did, her legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Holding on tightly to the edge of the well, franticly trying to figure out if she was in a dream or if this was real; she couldn't decide. "You'll taste sso good," It hissed. Kaori gulped.

"_This _can't be real! _You_ can't be real!" her entire being shook with fear and _it_ knew it. Laughing manically, taking a few more short strides towards Kaori, and finally charging at her. "Ahh!" the hysterical scream echoed throughout the surrounding forest. The demon landed on its face, recovering quickly, it scanned the area for Kaori. Kaori had at the last moment jumped out of the way, landing only a few feet away.

"Now be a good girl and stay put!" it cried out as it pounced at Kaori again. Kaori tried to dodge the spider again unharmed, but was caught in the leg by one of its fangs, as she jumped to the side again. The spider laughed as he saw he had caught her in the leg, backing away getting ready for another strike.

Kaori gasped as the pain shot up her leg and ran through her entire body. "Fuck," Kaori cursed through clenched teeth as she tried to crawl away from the Spider; she knew if she didn't get away, she would most likely be killed.

Screaming again as the Spider demon leapt at her once more, a black and white blur sped between her and the spider. Feeling warms arms sneak around her, puller her away from the assault, Kaori quickly shut her eyes, fearing the worst had happened. Kaori listened to the spider scream in annoyance.

Not really knowing why, she felt like she was floating; weightless and surrounded by warmth that spread through her bitter body. Slowly opening her eyes, Kaori looked to see what was going on. Her eyes were met by pale skin that blended into long, soft black hair. Kaori study the man that held her. He had sharp features. His eyes the color of coal, matching his hair, but what caught her eye the most was the cross-like, purple marking on his forehead.

"What are you looking at?" his voice had an intoxicating smoothness too it. Kaori averted her green eyes quickly, a small blush slowing making its way across her face. The man suppressed a smug smile as they landed on one of the many trees surrounding the area. "Stay here," it wasn't a statement, but a demand. Kaori didn't get a chance to get a better look at the strange man before he jumped off the tree towards the massive spider.

Still in awe, Kaori watched the man walking calmly towards the spider; the spider just laughed. "Stupid human, you should have left my snack alone," it hissed. The man just smirked as he walked to what seemed like a huge metal spear sticking out of the ground.

"Well, the way I see it is that you were picking on a pretty, unarmed, girl and my Banryū and I are going to make you apologize to her," he said it as if it were a simple thing to do. The spider laughed like what the man had just told the best joke in the world.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's a freaking huge spider!" Kaori screamed, finally able to find her voice, at her savior. The man chuckled as he took at step forward to meet the spider. The spider growled as the man got into a fighting stance and charged him. Kaori watched as a smug look formed on the man's face, swinging the halberd that he called Banryū, slicing the spider clean in half.

Kaori's eyes grew wide as the body of the once living spider fall with a thud on the ground. The man sighed annoyingly as he walked over to the body. "Damn, I really thought I could have a good fight with this one," his complaint shook Kaori out of her shock, forcing herself to focus. Kaori looked around trying to find a way down. The wasn't one.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt you, but if you don't mind I would really love to get down," he wasn't listening. Kaori sighed with aggravation, "Hey, you idiot!" _finally!_ Kaori thought as the strange man turned to face her.

"What?!" he yelled back. Kaori glowered at him.

"Get me down!" Kaori snapped at him. Realization glowed in his eyes as he jumped up into the tree, leaving his halberd on the ground. Kaori eyed the man suspiciously as his arms wrapped around her small waist, hugging her close to his chest. A blush rapidly formed on her cheeks as she felt her body over his chiseled chest.

The man smirked as he saw Kaori hide her face in his chest. Landing on the ground from the tree with a soft thud, he let Kaori drop to her feet, making sure she didn't fall. "You're welcome," the man's ruff voice sent a shiver down Kaori's spine.

"You didn't have to come a save me you know, I had it all under control," Kaori bit back. The man laughed as he walked to pick up his halberd.

"Before or after he ate you?!" glaring at the infuriating male in front of her, Kaori tried to retort back, but was caught off guard when the man quickly captured her lips with his. Her eyes grew wide when he let her go. The man smirked again as Kaori took in what had just transpired.

A sharp slapping sound followed the abrupt kiss with Kaori's hand meeting the man's face. "What the hell was that?!" Kaori's voice was a sharp as glass. Dumbfounded for a moment the man stared at Kaori, finally gaining his composure back, he glared as her, anger erupting from both of them.

"What do you mean what the hell? That's my price for saving your ass!" he shouted back. Kaori's glared hardened as she took a step closer, if that was even possible, to him. Standing her own ground, Kaori met his gaze.

"My ass didn't need saving!" it seemed her bark was a bad as her bit. They held their gaze for a few moments long, only to come to an end when the man left out a breath he didn't even know he was hold, a sigh of aggravation.

"It sure as hell looked like it!" he yelled. Kaori fumed as the infuriating man in front of her. It seemed as if she was getting nowhere! Her frustration level was at an all time high. Huffing out of irritation, Kaori turned away from the man and walked towards the tree behind her, which only a few minutes ago she wanted so desperately, or what seemed like it, to get out of. The man sniggered as he followed Kaori.

"Get the hell away from me perv," Kaori's threat was a low growl as the man stepped closer to her. He only laughed again.

"Why, so I can miss saving you again when the next big demon comes to get you?" Kaori focused intently on the man's deep brown eyes, looking for any hint of a lie; there was none.

"What do you mean by demons?" the man's face was quizzical. Suspicion rose in both of them as the silence enveloped the space between and around them. The man looked Kaori up and down. Taking in the fact that her clothes, that were most likely once there, were now mere images of what once was. It was clear this girl was not from around here. The man also quickly noted that the girl's lips were turning a dark shade of blue as she continued to sit in the snow.

"You're from around here are you?" he's voice was accusing; Kaori met his brown eyes with a glare.

"By here you mean?" rolling his eyes, the man crouched to meet Kaori's gaze.

"You're not too bright are you?" holding back a retort, Kaori let his comment run around her head; alarms went off. The man watched as Kaori's eyes scrutinize their surroundings.

"What year is it?" the man looked at Kaori quizzically, trying to find a hint of stupidity in her eyes. Unfortunately he found nothing except complete confusion. Sighing one more time, the man looked back into Kaori's eyes.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha try to get into the well house, her mind racing as to why there was a barrier around the well house. The barrier had appeared around the well house the moment the blue light had faded away. It had only been an hour or so since Kaori had fallen down the well, but the barrier was still projecting itself protectively around the well. It seemed as if instead of protecting something, it was mainly keeping something out.

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed again. He had been trying to force his way into the barrier since it went up. He was now attacking it with the red Tetsusaiga and it seemed that it, also, had no affect on it either. Kagome sighed, blowing out her frustration as she let her body fall to the ground softly. Trying to suppress the shiver that racked up her spine, Kagome fold her arms around her torso, trying to keep warm. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees in the last hour; if she didn't know any better it seemed as if it would have started snowing.

"Fuck!" aggravation laced Inuyasha's voice as he walked backwards, away from the well house and over to Kagome, clearly still trying to figure a way in. Kagome smiled awkwardly as her mother came back over. Her family had coming running out just after Kagome had joined Inuyasha, her mother was now carrying a blanket and what looked like to be some hot chocolate.

"Here Kagome, I thought you might like some," Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly as she handed both cups to Kagome. Give one to Inuyasha, who eyed it suspiciously, and turned back to her mother to receive the wool blanket she held in her hand.

"Thanks Mom. Hey mom where's Souta and grandpa?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha charge the barrier once more. Mrs. Higurashi shrugged.

"Your grandfather said he was going to get something to help break the barrier and Souta went with him," Mrs. Higurashi answered. Kagome sighed before she chuckled. Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Kagome wrapped the blanket around herself as her mother retreaded back into the warm house. Kagome was determined to stand by Inuyasha and help get this barrier down.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again. He was getting close he knew it. The power that had rushed through the air only an hour ago was a massive pure energy. It smelled human, a female human no less. He also knew that that was the wench that was going to care for Rin; whether or not she wanted too.

* * *

Picking up his already shocking sped, Sesshomaru raced towards the scent. It was now mixed with a familiar scent, a male's this time. Growling Sesshomaru sped past the forest he was next too. Though he didn't care, he knew that the woman's power would be stronger if she was untouched by a low life male, such as the one she was in company with.

"Ouch," a soft voice flowed through the forest she was in. Pinching her arm once again, trying to pass all this off as a dream. The man rolled his eyes again. They had been sitting in the same spot for ten minutes now and she was still pinching herself.

"You know if you keep doing that you'll get a bruise," he commented. Kaori shot a quick glare at him, trying to ignore the man.

"Shut up. You not real, this is a dream, so stop making stupid comments," Kaori snapped as she pinched her arm once again. Snatching her arm in his, the man forced Kaori to look him in the eyes. "Hey let go!" demanded Kaori.

"No! Now shut up and listen. This is not a dream, I'm real, get over it!" the man yelled at her. Kaori scowled at him again as she jerked her arm away from his grasp. The man tried to grab her warm, soft arm again, but Kaori quickly maneuvered away from him.

"How can this be real?! How can you be real?!" Kaori shouted confusion laced her voice like a knife through butter. Waving her arms angrily, the man jumped to his feet, grabbed her frenzied hands in his, and crushed his lips to hers. Kaori's eyes went wide, but closed softly in the pleasure of his lips. The smoothness and warmth that they offered was all the more great as she returned his kiss.

The man slowly pulled away, his breath short as he tried to catch it. Kaori tried to even her breath, shock still in her eyes, but it was now somewhat defused by the moment that had just passed. "By the way my name is Bankotsu,"

* * *

(Throws hands up in defense) ok I know, I know this is a Sesshomaru fanfic! I got it. But trust me I know what I'm doing, I promise. Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I love, love triangles.

Oh and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. A lot of things have been going on, work, soccer, you know the works. Laugh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up sooner than this one was.

Mistress of the Blooded Night.


End file.
